


Puede que

by Meyamoadriytu



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Bittersweet, Drarry, M/M, Not Actually Unrequited Love, Osea es triste, POV Harry, Possibly Unrequited Love, Unrequited Love, agridulce, esa es la palabra, no realmente
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-08
Updated: 2020-04-08
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:55:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23537218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meyamoadriytu/pseuds/Meyamoadriytu
Summary: Puede que te haya dicho " Te odio" muchas veces, pero esos no se comparan con los "Te amo" que digo a cada segundo en mi mente.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Kudos: 3





	Puede que

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Harry Potter no me pertenece y esto ha sido hecho sin fines de lucro.

Puede que te haya odiado todos estos años, que te haya insultado y me haya burlado de ti, pero, quien sabe, tal vez solo estaba actuando.

Puede que al verte mis ojos mostraran odio y vergüenza, pero tal vez solo sentía celos de que te juntaras con ellos.

Puede que cuando te tropezaras conmigo yo te insultaba, pero puede que solo lo hacía porque mis amigos estaban cerca.

Puede que te haya dicho “Te odio” muchas veces, pero esos no se comparan con los “Te amo” que digo a cada momento en mi mente.

Puede que ahora este casado con una mujer a la que amo y que tenga tres hijos a los que admiro demasiado, pero eso no significa que yo no te ame, amo y amare por siempre.

Puede que yo ame a mi familia tanto como tú, pero eso no quiere decir que yo no me sienta triste cada vez que te veo por no tenerte entre mis brazos y decirte “Draco, te amo”.

**Author's Note:**

> Este es mi granito de arena para hacer los fandoms en español de ao3 más grandes y notorios.


End file.
